familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Javens (c1804-1902)
__TOC__ Vital statistics * Sex : Male * Born: About 1804 in England * Married: :1. Maria Holland, about 1841, in England :2. Mary Kable, 9 August 1878, Wesleyan parsonage, Bathurst, NSW * Died: 17 January 1902 in Orange, New South Wales Parents *Father: William Javens (?-?) *Mother: Siblings Spouse(s) *Maria Holland (?-?) *Mary Matilda Kable (1822-1900) Offspring *Elizabeth Javens (1863-1950) Notes On marriage certificate: Charles Javens was a widower and Mary Aarons a spinster, and they were married on 9th August 1878. They were married in the Wesleyan parsonage, Bathurst according the the forms of the Wesleyan Church. Charles occupation was farmer. Usual place of residence was Tea Pot Swamp near Bathurst. Charles signed with his X mark. The witness to his X mark was William H. George who was also the minister and the witnesses to the marriage were John Parker and Eliza S. George. It seems Mary and Charles Javens didn't marry at the time of Elizabeths birth, which was in 1863. The birth certificate for their daughter, Elizabeth, has mother Mary Aarons nee Kable and father Charles Javens. The marriage certificate for Mary and Charles is for 1878, (and Mary is listed as Mary Aarons). Death certificate: Charles was a farmer, and 98 years old when he died. He died of a) Cardiac failure and b) old age. The medical attendant was Horace P. Godfrey MB, BS, and other unreadable, and he last saw Charles on 14th January 1902, 3 days before he died. His father was William Javens, farmer and mother unknown. The informant was A. H. Kable, grandson of Orange. His death was registered on 18th Jan 1902 at Orange and he was buried on 18th at the Church of England Cemetery Orange and the undertaker was F. Ford. The minister was J. Linlott or Linloll Taylor, Church of England and the witnesses were C. Clark and W. H. Hale. He was listed as born in England, locality unknown and he had been in the colony for 52 year. Both his marriages are listed: 1. in England, locality unknown, age 37 years to Maria Holland, and 2. Locality unknown N.S. Wales age 58 years to Mary Kable. His children were listed as Harriet 56 living and 1 female deceased from first marriage and Elizabeth 36 years and Mary J 31 and 1 female deceased from second marriage. Something I hadn't seen before (I don't try mental arithmetic): There is a conflict about when Charles was born. The death certificate says one but the age he was on his daughters birth certificate conflicts. At this stage I can't work out what is going wrong. '' ''Also: List of immigrants per ship Lord Stanley as inspected by the Immigration Board on 28 August 1850 Charles was supposed to be 33, so now we have his birth date as 1804, 1817, and 1818. Love to figure out why! Also from this list Charles came to Australia with his wife Maria (nee Holland) and children Annie 6 and Harriet 4. What happened between his arrival in 1850 and 1859 when Elizabeth was born just don't know yet. Sources # NSW Registry of Births, Deaths and Marriages 1902/002547 315 (Death); 1878/002379 10 (Marriage to Mary Aarons) # New South Wales, Australia, Assisted Immigrant Passenger Lists, 1828-1896 Contributors Jayoval Category:Non-SMW people articles